


What could have been

by bitter_droid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, No Smut, Not Hinata Bashing, Not Sakura Bashing, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_droid/pseuds/bitter_droid
Summary: Naruto thinks about Hinata's love confession, his relationship with her and his still - very much alive - love for Sakura.





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction that I'll post and I'm kinda of a little happy.
> 
> This fic will show Naruto's point of view about Hinata and Sakura, and his feeling about the two of them.
> 
> The fic happens Post-War.
> 
> Keep in mind that this is an AU, so YES, I know that Naruhina happens in canon, doesn't mean I care.
> 
> Another thing to keep in mind is that I'm brazilian and English is not my first language so, please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> I don't expect this fic to become famous at all but, if you like it then please leave your Kudos.
> 
> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto was trying to decide what to do.

 

After the war, all the Shinobis got back to their respective Village to rest or, in Konoha's case, finish it's reconstruction(Nagato did a fine number on her after all. The blonde was just glad that Nagato had decided to separate his powers at that time or else he wasn't sure he would be capable of defeat him with just his Sage Mode – and with a little intervention of a angry Bijuu).

 

The war had made a number on all of them, many ninjas were hurt and many were killed, lots of people – civilian and ninjas alike – lost their precious people. The Konoha's Eleven were one of those peoples as they've lost a member.

 

Neji's death was a shock to everyone. Because of the circumstances they couldn't grieve him but, now that the war is over and everything is starting to go back to “normal”, the void all of the – now – Ten were feeling is starting to become very loud.

 

Naruto couldn't imagine how Lee, Tenten and Gai Sensei were feeling, he himself was awful. Neji sacrificed his life for Hinata's who – at that moment – was trying to protect a upset(“and stupid” thought the blonde) Jinchuuriki, and consequently died at said Jinchuuriki's arms.

 

“Hinata Sama is ready to die for you.” he said, it was enough to bring out Naruto's distress. He started to notice that all those people were fighting – and dying – to keep him alive and going.

It should have made him more determined to win the battle but it just made his insecurities come out of the hole he'd put them. If Hinata hadn't surprised him by giving a slap(if he could call that tap a slap) on his face he didn't know if he would be capable to stand again.

 

Hinata. She have been on his mind for some time now. She had helped him in two difficult moments, Pein and Neji's death, one of which she declared her love for him.

 

There it is, his dilemma. He honestly didn't know what to do, or even think, about it. He never thought of Hinata like that – yes she was his friend, and yes he cared about her – but still, he didn't lie when he said that she was weird. In his defense, she was. “Who faint over seeing someone?” he thought. He loved Sakura but he never fainted because she spoke with him, Sakura loved Sasuke and – she may have been very dumb for him in her early days but – she never fainted because the Uchiha may have spoke to her either.

 

Doesn't mean Naruto disliked her or anything, he was just trying to understand this rare – _very_ rare – event on his life.

 

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it, but still not the kind of beauty that calls his attention, not like Sakura's always did. Sakura had a fire in her that made every other girl look kinda… shallow. Hinata, while beautiful, did not have the fire – the _passion_ – that his teammate did.

 

Naruto sighed.

 

Thinking about this kind of stuff is very tiring.

 

He care very much about Hinata, but he did not love her and probably wouldn't even if he tried. She was a wonderful person, so loving and sweet and any guy would be luck enough to have her but… Naruto did not need her sweetness. He knew that if they got together she would do anything he wanted or wished, would always agree with him and that's the problem. He doesn't need that. He needs someone who will not take any of his bullshit, he needs someone to keep his brashness in check, to not bow down to his every whim, to be loving and gentle but – at the same time – to face him front to front when he's being too stupid.

 

Naruto didn't need a wife. He needs a partner. Someone who can look him in the eyes and say that they love him but also be capable to say when he's being a dumbass while still keeping eye contact.

 

Someone who can deal with him in his best and worst moments. And, maybe, that's why he loves Sakura. It may have started as a crush but, as the time passed, it developed to something more.

 

They fought together. She saw him kicking ass but she also saw him loosing control and becoming something that he wasn't, she saw his walls collapsing and his fear and pain and hate showing it's face. And she faced it, and she accepted it, and she still stayed by his side and saved him whenever she could. Naruto would never be capable to thank her enough for everything that she did for him and everybody.

 

Hinata was a beautiful person, with a gentle soul and a loving heart, but she did not need someone who wouldn't love her completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! X)


End file.
